It was supposed to be only a kiss
by keepcalmandfangirlon
Summary: In which Deanna and Cas make an unexpected discovery, Samantha is sick of her oblivious sister, and Gabriel buys them all Chinese food. Supernatural genderswap. Fem!Destiel and hints of Fem!Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Just some genderswap!SPN that I needed to get off my chest. I happen to be a bit obsessed with the genderswapped AU, so if you liked it that would be cool.**

The Impala smelled of hot coffee and doughnuts. Deanna took a swig of her espresso as she drove down the road, glancing at Castiel, who sat stiffly in the shotgun seat, her blue eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. Samantha was lying in the backseat trying to get some much-needed sleep. The three hunters hadn't been able to crash in a motel the previous night, and while Deanna simply chose coffee as her preferred method of energy, Sam still needed at least a few hours of sleep. Deanna cleared her throat.

"Okay, we ought to be at the town in about fifteen minutes. Cas, pass me a doughnut."

Cas nodded, reaching over to the box next to Sam and offering Deanna a sprinkle-encrusted pastry. Their fingers brushed as she took the doughnut.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sam stirred in the backseat.

"Where are we?"

"Cartonsville, Ohio. We're investigating the ghost that apparently kills people through Google Maps."

"Gotcha. Are we going to the police station first?"

"Let's get a motel room and get changed. Do you have our clothes?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, in the backseat."

"Sweet."

…

Five hours later, the sisters returned to their motel. Cas had left to ask her angel siblings about the "ghost" which they had concluded was not a ghost, and was in fact like nothing they'd ever seen before. Deanna flopped down on her bed and threw an arm across her face. Sam smirked.

"You okay, D?"

"Screw you, Samantha."

"You look almost as pissed as the time that I got you cake instead of pie."

Deanna rolled over and reached for the beer she'd put on the nightstand.

"The policeman was a douche."

"Why, because he hit on Cas instead of you?"

Sam dodged a pillow and shot Deanna her best bitchface.

"Oh, come on. I know your jealous face."

"I'm not jealous! He just needs to stay the hell away from Cas. She's way out of someone like that's league."

Sam twisted the top off her beer.

"Yeah. This from the girl who took her to a bar two weeks ago."

"I thought we were going to die. The least I could have done was get her laid! But now I know we're both going to live, I think she deserves someone better than a policeman who couldn't even look at her face. She deserves someone who'll treat her like a princess. Someone who knows she likes hamburgers and Star Wars and hates olives on pizza…why are you looking at me like that?"

Sam couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Well, I'm just thinking about how I owe Gabriel at least three boxes of those lollipops she's so obsessed with."

Deanna took a swig of her beer and rested her head on the headboard.

"You aren't making any sense."

"You like her. Castiel, I mean."

Deanna choked on her beer.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Okay, let's put it in perspective. You constantly stare at each other, I've seen you when she's in danger, you act like losing her would shatter you, and whenever she appears, I see your smile. It's like she lights up your world."

"Wow. Have you been watching Oprah again?"

"You know I'm right."

Castiel chose that moment to appear in their hotel room with an unexpected guest.

"Hello Deanna."

"Hiya, Sammy."

Sam glared at Cas. "Her? You had to bring her?"

Gabriel pouted dramatically.

"You wound me, princess."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

Deanna finished her beer and tossed the bottle into the trashcan. With a meaningful glance, Cas picked up the bottle and placed it in recycling. Gabriel's eyes travelled between the two of them and then to Sam, who was watching them intently.

"Who wants Chinese for dinner?"

Deanna raised her hand.

"Me."

"Sam, come with me."

Sam set her empty bottle on the nightstand. "Why?"

"Because Deanna and Cassie need their alone time."

Deanna threw her hands in the air.

"Why the hell do you think I like Cas? I mean, yeah, we spend a lot of time together and we enjoy each other's company and yeah, she's gorgeous! Anyone would be lucky to have her. She's literally an angel!"

She slid off the bed and stalked across the room, grabbing Cas and pressing her lips to hers. Sam and Gabriel stared at them in shock, although Gabriel still managed to snap a picture of the duo on her phone. Castiel's arm slid around Deanna's waist. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, until Deanna pulled away, cheeks flushed.

"There, you see? No romance here at all. Completely heterosexual."

She stormed out of the hotel. Cas stared after her, unblinking.

"Wow."

Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other. "Wow."

Deanna leaned against the Impala, pressing her hand to her lips.

"Wow."

_I'm screwed._

**So what do you think? Do you want more? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've been planning this chapter for a while. The genderbended SPN universe is my favorite thing ever and I'm greatly enjoying this little story. **

For the next few weeks, a great many things happened. Deanna and Samantha hunted down a ghost and a very nasty shapeshifter that took the shape of a clown and terrified Sam. Deanna had to pay for a television when she threw a beer bottle at the screen after the dramatic cliffhanger in _Doctor Sexy, MD._ Sam taught herself how to juggle using two shotguns and a knife. One thing that did not happen was discussion about Dean kissing her best friend. The girls stopped at a diner at the end of the second week, and as she munched on her chef's salad and Deanna inhaled her hamburger, Sam finally felt like they needed to bring "it" up.

"Why did you kiss Cas?"

Deanna spit out her hamburger.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, Gabriel made a joke about you and Cas. And you got pissed and kissed her to somehow prove your heterosexuality. And she hasn't shown up since. Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No!"

Sam sighed. This was even harder than she imagined it might be.

"Look, all I'm saying is…you can talk to me about anything, okay? I know Mom was…weird about this stuff, but I don't care if you're gay, or bi, or whatever. I want you to be happy. If it's with Cas-"

"Please, please, shut up."

"All right. Just letting you know."

They finished eating in silence.

Two hours later, Sam was seized by painful stomach cramps, followed by everything she had eaten in the past forty-eight hours exiting her body. Deanna held back her hair as she threw up.

"It must have been that roast beef in the salad. I knew it tasted off."

"I told you to order the bacon burger."

"I want to live to see age forty. And please don't bring up food right now."

Deanna helped Sam back to bed and placed a wet washcloth on her head.

"What do you want to watch? Or do you want to listen to that creepy radio show?"

"Welcome to Night Vale is brilliant. It's better than that crap medical show.."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

Deanna ruffled Samantha's unnaturally long hair and brought her a glass of water.

Sam spent the next two days throwing up, sleeping, and listening to Night Vale broadcasts. Deanna rarely left, except to get her ginger ale and crackers. Sam was finally recovering when Castiel appeared.

"I require your assistance."

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to this priest. Apparently he said something against homosexuality and the next day he vanished. Literally. All they found were his clothes in his bed."

Sam groaned softly.

"Are you all right, Samantha?"

"Food poisoning."

Castiel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam jumped, and then sighed in relief.

"Oh my God, thank you."

"My name is Castiel. I am not God."

Deanna hadn't looked at Cas since she had said the word "homosexuality," but now she smiled.

"Thanks, Cas."

"I am happy to help my favorite humans."

There was an awkward silence, in which Deanna and Castiel stared at each other and Sam had a brilliant idea.

"I'm going to stay here and take a shower, all right? I still feel a bit shaky, and I haven't showered in two days. "

Cas nodded. "All right. I will go with Deanna."

Deanna shot Sam a furious glare as she followed Cas out the door. Sam gave her older sister her best bitchface in return and waltzed into the shower, ready to degrease her beautiful hair and celebrate being a damn good matchmaker.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed. I love sisterly fluff, and I know Deanna is just a good of a caretaker as her male counterpart. Also, I've gotten into WTNV, so I figured I'd slip in a little reference to it. All hail the Glow Cloud.**


End file.
